The life and times of a personified church
by Lady Nox the Night Angel
Summary: (Terrible title i am sorry.) First part is a request I got for a story about my LDS church OC, Utah, and America. the rest of the story will be little drabbles of my oc's life probably not in order.
1. Lehi and Utah

'the valley wasn't much.' Lehi thought as he walked towards the lake at the north end. At least Alfred wasn't here, and neither were the mobs. Though part of Lehi that was in tune with the fears of his people wondered just how long their peace and safety would last. Lehi was lost in the thoughts and feeling of others when the cry of an infant pierced the air around him. "Hello?" he called wondering if a native was here with her child. He didn't receive any reply and the infant kept crying. He hesitated until he was urged by the holy ghost to go towards the sound.

As Lehi made his way around the lake he was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a small baby in white laying on a large flat stone. The infant had a tuft of blond hair and blue eyes that were filled with tears. A quick look around at the dirt surrounding the rock revealed no horse tracks or foot prints, it seemed that the child just appeared. He wondered, if this child might be like him. He had hared from his mother once that most personifications just appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He, and most of the current nations where born out of these older personifications. But to be sure he would take the kid to Brigham. He picked the child up gently and started his walk back to the camp.

"Brigham?" he called when he arrived with the little bundle. "over here Lehi, what seems to be the problem?" his prophet and leader asked, the man raised an eyebrow at the sight of the baby. "this is going to sound weird but I found him out by the lake. So uh, here." he said handing the child over. "Lehi? You didn't see anyone around?" Brigham asked holding the child gently. "No one sir, he was all alone. Just umm, come get me if you can't find a family." Brigham nodded and lehi went back to his tent and wagon.

About a week later Brigham came to Lehi with the infant. "He is like you." That wasn't a question it was a statement. "yeah, I thought so... I couldn't be sure though." Lehi admitted. "Then you need to take him." Brigham insisted. "I'm ten." Lehi said looking at the baby. "you are not ten." "I look ten, are you sure leaving him with me is a good idea?" Brigham sighed. "Normal humans can't raise him." Lehi nodded after a moment of consideration. "Think Alfred knows yet?" he asked. "I don't know, I must admit that I am not that well acquainted with the abilities that god has graced you and your fellows with." "I can give you a short list at a later time. But, Sir how am I supposed to keep a baby happy and healthy while living in a tent?" Lehi asked. "well, I was planing on having you and the little one come live with me and my family. If you want that is." Lehi nodded and smiled. "that would be great, having help and... someone to stay with." he admitted. "Well then pack up your tent and bring your wagon over." Brigham replied giving the boy a smile. Later that night as Lehi held the little territory, now named Joseph Young, he couldn't help but feel an outpouring of love. "I am going to keep you safe, I promise Joseph."

* * *

'Alfred', Lehi didn't even need the rider coming to Brigham's door announcing that someone was looking for Lehi and little Joseph, to know that the nation had come to the valley. "Brigham, I am going to meet with him. " Lehi declared a fire of anger burned in his eyes that at the moment showed every bit of his true age. "Lehi, do not confront him out of rage." Brigham advised his church. "I do not intend to, whatever rage I carry is for my people, and for Joseph. I will speak the words that god gives me. but i will not allow my people or Joseph to suffer anymore." Lehi replied walking over to get his horse. He knew where to find Alfred, all nations instinctual knew one another when in close proximity. It didn't take long to find Alfred in the center of town. "Alfred! this way!" he called over to the other, Lehi was unnerved to see the few troops Alfred had brought with him.

Alfred was surprised that Lehi ha come to find him, and instructed his men to stay put. If Lehi wanted to talk in private they could do so. Alfred rode up beside the younger looking male and tipped his hat slightly. "I don't need to tell you why I am here." he said simply. "No, you don't but this is not a conversation we should have around humans." Lehi replied not giving the other so much as a glance. Alfred huffed slightly, that was rude of the boy. "Not planning on starting a fight are you?" "Alfred, I have never sought out a fight with you. I have never wanted anything other than peace between us." "Then I don't understand why we need to talk about this." They reached the edge of the lake, Lehi stopped his horse and dismounted, Alfred did the same. "We need to talk about it because I am not giving Joseph to you."

that made Alfred freeze for a moment. "He is mine. I am his father." Alfred said narrowing his eyes at Lehi. "You have done nothing fatherly for him, and that is not an opinion, but a fact." Lehi said calmly as he met Alfred's gaze. "Alfred, I do not want to fight. but Joseph is far safer here, with me." "He will be perfectly fine at my home with the others." Alfred argued feeling rage build up in his gut. "The other state and territories? the eastern states that hate Joseph's people? Alfred, think about what happened to me. Do you really want that for your son?" Lehi asked with a look of earnest. Alfred went quiet as he considered the pain he had seen in Lehi's eyes on multiple occasions. he felt his anger simmer away as he imagined his children with those same pained expressions. "Can i at least see him." Alfred asked softly, Lehi nodded. "of course you can, you are still his father." the two stood there for a moment at the edge of the lake before they got back on their horses and headed for Brigham's home. when they arrived Lehi led Alfred to a crib where the little personification lay. A smile formed on Alfred's face as he picked up the baby. "Hello there little one." he said softly, he had a lot of kids, but he loved them, all of them. "You will keep him safe?" He asked Lehi. "With all i have. I will protect him." Alfred nodded and the two stood in silence.

* * *

1/4/1896

The people where so happy, but Lehi couldn't help but feel his heart breaking as he watched the ceremony that would signal the end of his time as Joseph's guardian. he had the now four year old personification sitting on his lap. "Don't squirm so much." he said softly to the boy who whispered back. "Sorry big brother" the boy was cheerful and seemed to be enjoying the mood. the night before Lehi had tried to explain to Joseph that he would be leaving as they packed the boys bags, but the boy didn't understand. Lehi glanced over and met Alfred's gaze.

Alfred was torn, he knew how much Lehi loved his son. but he also wanted to be selfish, Lehi had raised Alfred's son long enough now it was his turn whether they liked it or not. as the ceremony ended and lehi got up carrying Joseph over to Alfred the boy started to squirm. "Big brother?" "Joseph, do you remember what i told you last night?" Lehi asked softly trying and failing to hide his own pain. "yes.. but big brother is coming too right?" "No, no big brother can't come with you." Lehi said feeling Joseph stiffen and attempt to cling tighter. "Joseph, you have to go with your father." Lehi managed to get the boy off of him and into Alfred's arms. "Lehi! I want to stay with you!" Joseph cried struggling against his fathers hold. "No, you.. you can't" Lehi said his voice faltering as he fought his own tears. "You should go, Lehi." Alfred said adjusting his hold on his squirming child. Lehi nodded and retreated away his heart breaking as he heard Joseph crying for him, he broke into a run needing to get away from the sound and his own heart break.

Lehi wasn't sure how long he had been running but he knew the area that he ended up in. It was the large rock that he had found Joseph by. of course it was, why would his sub conscious take him anywhere else but a place that would bring him even more pain. Lehi sat down on the rock finding it hard to cry now, he felt numb knowing that he was alone again. Lehi never liked being alone.

* * *

1930, year after the start of the great Depression.

The depression hit hard, no one was really expected it and Lehi felt blessed to be a farmer. He could hire people to work his farm, a lot of them didn't ask for money, they wanted food to feed their families. Lehi was tending to his corn fields with the workers when the car drove up. "you expecting company?" One of the men asked Lehi. "No, I don't know who that is. You and the others take a break while i see what this is all about." Lehi made his way over to the car as two men in government attire stepped out. "Are you NP Lehi Smith?" the taller man asked. "Yes, sir. who is asking?"

Before the man could answer the other door opened and an eight year old blond boy raced out. "Big brother! papa said i can come live with you!" Joseph said as he hugged Lehi tightly. "Joseph! oh my dear little brother. let me get a look at you." Lehi said pulling away to get a better look at the younger male. "You have gotten so big... your father sent you?" "Uh huh, papa said it would be better for me to come back to live with you. i think papa feels bad about having to take care of so many of us..." Joseph trailed off looking slightly worried. "Oh! and i brought someone with me! this is David!" Joseph said indicating a nine year old who got out of the car holding two bags. "he is also my brother, he is Idaho! He really wanted to meet you!"

Lehi smiled at the two boys. "Hello, David. I am Lehi." The other boy nodded looking a bit shy. "Uh, Joseph talks about you a lot, and i didn't want to be separated from him. i hope you don't mind." "No, i don't mind, I am glad to have you here." Lehi assured the new comer. "Lets get inside, get you two set up in a room." The three personifications made their way to the large house and Lehi felt happier than he had in quite a long time.


	2. surprise visit from old friends

(I apologize if Prussia, Germany , and Poland are a bit ooc)

"Face it bruder, ve are lost." Germany said irritably. He, his brother, and Poland had decided to pay a visit to Lehi before heading back to Europe after a meeting.

"Not my fault American maps suck, and why didn't Alfred warn us that lehi lived out in the middle of no where?" Prussia replied keeping his eyes on the quickly darkening dirt road they were on.

"This is so not cool, we have been driving for like hours." Poland complained from where he was lounging in the back seat, his seat belt off because he was laying down, painting his nails.

"Correction. I have been driving. You have been painting your sissy nails." Prussia snapped. The argument was cut off before it could start by Germany.

"Bruder, up ahead there is a house. Stop and I will ask for directions." He said indicating a large farm house with it's lights on. Prussia obliged and stopped the car. Germany stepped out pausing to stretch out a bit, the rental car had been rather cramped and uncomfortable for long periods of time. He made his was up to the door only to have it open almost immediately. Two young men in white shirts we're saying their goodbyes to what he assumed was the family who owned the house. "Uh, excuse me, would you two happen to know where a Lehi Smith lives?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh? Yes actually we are heading there now sir." One of the young men replied.

"Really? Well would you mind showing us the way? We are friends of his and we seem to have gotten very lost." Germany explained.

"It's no problem. We live with him. He houses missionaries." The second one said as they walked back to their car.

Germany went to the rental and got in. "Follow them bruder, they live with lehi apparently." Germany said. Prussia made a sound of acknowledgement and started the car.

"Who lives with lehi?" Poland asked popping up from his position laying down.

"Two nice young men. I believe they are some missionaries of… Well him. So human names, please remember that." Germany said giving the Polish man a stern glare.

"I know how to act around humans. I am not that stupid." Poland huffed.

"Easy west. Don't start a fight." Prussia said glancing back at them as he followed the humans in their it turned out they had passed Lehi's driveway ten minutes previous. "Not a word from either of you…" Prussia said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Lehi had a large home and a good sized farm, from what Germany remembered it was because he was not a government employee and needed a source of income.

"I remember being a farmer, and hunter." Prussia said getting out of the drivers seat and popping his joints. "man, do you hear that west? i am falling apart over here." he joked.

"Gilbert?" Lehi said as he came out of the house. he stopped when he spotted Germany and Poland as well. "what are you three doing here?" and together, and not strangling Feliks." he asked.

"We wanted to see you before we head back to Europe, you don't mind do you?" Prussia asked with a smile at the Np he had unofficially adopted during WWII.

Lehi was quiet for a moment before his face split into a grin and he embraced the former nation in a strong hug. "No, I am so glad you came."


	3. Brothers

It was ten pm when Lehi and Joseph heard a banging on their front door. "It's probably just some drunk nation who wants to crash here." Lehi sighed as he got up to check the door.

Lehi was surprised when he opened the door to find twelve men standing on his porch. They were tall probably in their mid twenties. At least to a human they would. But lehi could tell by the feeling they had that they were nations.

"Uh, can I help you gentlemen?" He asked glancing back at Joseph. "Are you Lehi?" The man in front asked looking down at Lehi. "yes, I.. Who is asking?" The men gave each other looks and pushed past Lehi into the house. "Hey wait! Joseph get upstairs!" Lehi said watching the kid run upstairs.

"OK who are you people and why did you force your way into my house!" Lehi demanded moving to block the stairs. The men laughed and one ruffled Lehi's hair.  
"Dang kid you still make a lot of noise. Thought you would have outgrown that."  
"Back off Gad, I think he deserves an actual answer to his questions." The man from before spoke up, he looked over Lehi with an unreadable expression. "Can we sit?" The man added. Lehi nodded but sat on the steps, he didn't want these men to get to Joseph.

"Alright look, We are… well lets go with names first. I am Ephraim, the others are Manasseh, Reuben, Simeon, Judah, Issachar, Zebulon, Benjamin, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, and Asher." Ephraim indicated each of the others as he named them. "And yes our names should be very familiar to you."

Lehi stiffened and looked back over the men. "There is no way, you guys can't be…" He got up and took a few steps up. "Are you really the twelve tribes?" he demanded of them.

"Sure are, and more then that. It's good to see you again little brother." Reuben said stretching out on the couch.  
"Little brother? I… my brothers are dead. the only brothers I had." Lehi said barely keeping a snarl off his lips. "And my father never said anything about twelve brothers."  
"Why would he, Old man didn't care to much for us. anyway we stopped talking to him hundreds of years ago. imagine our surprise when he comes down from heaven telling us to go find you." Asher called out from the kitchen where he was raiding Lehi's fridge.  
"Please get out of my kitchen!" Lehi said loudly, A movement from upstairs caught his attention. "Joseph stay in your room."  
"Big brother? Are they really your brothers?" Joseph asked ignoring the order to go to his room.  
"Hey, invite the kid down." Gad said with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Lehi frowned at the man and shook his head.

"Joseph stay upstairs. " lehi said looking exasperated as the young blond stubbornly sat in the top step.  
"I'm on the top step." Joseph said. "Anyway I really want to see them."  
Lehi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you found me. Cool. You guys can leave now." He said.  
"Not so fast little brother. We live here now. Don't want daddy's wrath for leaving you." Judah said nonchalantly.  
"Umm, no you don't. I don't need you guys to live with me." Lehi replied narrowing his eyes.  
"It's almost like you don't like us, no worries we aren't all that fond of you either." Naphtali laughed a bit as though he had made a joke.  
"Knock it of Naphtali, We don't even know the kid. we should consider ourselves lucky he hasn't called the cops on us." Benjamin spoke up after seeing Lehi's angry expression.  
"What did I ever do to you guys? and think about your answer because i will not be happy if it is a stupid reason." Lehi snapped.  
"You? nothing, besides being fathers favorite because he had an actual role in creating you. We had the misfortune of being found, kinda like that kid up there I assume." Zebulon answered. "And then after they sent you away they wanted even less to do with us."

"Wow that is a really stupid reason, also leave Joseph out of this" Lehi deadpanned, the personification pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok since you guys obviously aren't leaving it looks like we have to get along. So… whatever baggage you guys have with father does not concern me. Lets at least try to get to know each other." The twelve gave a general murmur of agreement.  
"Can getting to know each other wait till tomorrow? it's late and I think we are all tired." Simeon asked with a sheepish grin.  
"Yeah that is probably for the best, i have a bunch of guest rooms… just uh follow me, Joseph go to bed."

After a brief fight to get the younger boy in his room, Lehi managed to get his new found brothers settled. Even after he had finally gotten to bed himself he laid awake thinking. 'Brothers? Father never told me…. I really hope i wake up to find this is a bad dream.' With that thought the church drifted off to sleep.


End file.
